This invention relates to transmission selector assemblies and more particularly to such assemblies having latching mechanisms for interconnecting the transmission selector lever and the operator key mechanism.
There are a number of prior art patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,232,571 issued to Kimberlin Nov. 11, 1980, and 4,235,123 issued to Simancik et al. Nov. 25, 1980, which disclose structures for interconnecting the operator key via a cable mechanism with the transmission selector assembly.
The Kimberlin patent utilizes the cable mechanism to ground a control lever to establish a latching arrangement for the transmission shift lever. Simancik et al. utilizes the ignition cable interconnection to actuate a pin member which engages the lower end of the shift lever to provide the desired latching. These systems have been found to be effective in deterring most unauthorized persons from operating the vehicle. However, the cable members are susceptible to access by unauthorized persons who have the requisite knowledge to locate the cables. Both of these patents are directed toward automatic type transmission mechanisms.
As a general rule, countershaft or manually shifted transmissions also utilize a cable actuated latching mechanism. In manual transmissions, the latching mechanism generally consists of one or more spherical or cylindrical members which are moved into engagement with notches formed on the transmission shift rails, thus preventing manipulation of the transmission mechanism prior to manipulation of the operator key. These mechanisms are also susceptible to the same problems as those associated with automatic transmissions.